In recent years, inertial force sensors have been used to detect inertial forces, such as an angular velocity and acceleration. When the inertial force sensor according to the related art is used, a dedicated angular velocity sensor is used to detect an angular velocity, and a dedicated acceleration sensor is used to detect acceleration. In addition, a plurality of angular velocity sensors and acceleration sensors corresponding to the number of detection axes is used to detect an angular velocity and acceleration acting on a plurality of detection axes, such as the X-axis, the Y-axis, and the Z-axis that are orthogonal to one another.
Therefore, in various electronic apparatuses, when detecting both the angular velocity and the acceleration or when detecting angular velocities and accelerations for a plurality of detection axes, a plurality of angular velocity sensors and acceleration sensors is mounted on a mounting substrate of the electronic apparatus.
For example, a detecting element having various shapes, such as a tuning fork shape, an H shape, and a T shape, is vibrated so as to generate the Coriolis force. The angular velocity sensor electrically detects the distortion of the detecting element caused by the Coriolis force, thereby detecting an angular velocity. Further, for example, the acceleration sensor includes a weight, compares movements of the weight before and after acceleration, and detects a difference between the movements, thereby detecting the acceleration.
Various inertial force sensors according to the related art, such as the angular velocity sensor and the acceleration sensor, have been used for electronic stability control apparatuses of moving bodies, such as vehicles, or navigation apparatuses according to the inertial force or the detection axis of a detection target.
Such inertial force sensors are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2001-208546 (Patent Document 1) or Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2001-74767 (Patent Document 2).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2001-208546    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2001-74767